The Introvert Boy and the Troublesome Girl
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Mano Okuda is assigned to befriend a girl name Karmen Akabane. [Genderbend AU]
1. Introduction Part 1

**I'm freakin excited about writing this story! It been in my head as I'm drawing the two together! There's other stuff I should be working...but I don't want to lose this idea!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **(C) characters belong to Matsui Yuusei! Genderbend description and plot are mine.**

 **(C)Various manga artists who own the characters I will add as cameo since I'm practically out of OCs to create.**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Said a girl who was gripping on a tall boy's sleeve of his sweater and dragging him behind. "Have you always been this slow?!" She asked in a somewhat pissed tone.

"If you please...!" Lashing his arm out of her grip to finally be free from being dragged down. "Stop grabbing me and forcing me to bend down as we're walking to whatever you want to go." He complain as he stretch his back backward to stretch out his vertebrae. And gave the girl the glaring eyes.

She just laughed off his threat. "Just because you can use your height as an advantage doesn't mean I'm scare of you." Smiling wide as the Cheshire Cat.

And she walk ahead of the boy.

 _'How did I end up with this problematic girl?'_ He ask himself in his head the hundredth time.

"I'll drag you again if you don't catch up!"

"I'm running alright!"

* * *

So this is the story of the introverted boy and the troublesome girl— The story between Mano Okuda and Karmen Akabane.

Mano Okuda is the usual quiet guy who likes to be by himself. Pretty anti-social but is actually likable by many of his classmates, but haven't officially made a single friend.

He mainly focus on schoolwork than being social. He thinks he's better off not making friends, thinking they would cause a distraction for him. But he at least have the decency to remember his own classmates' names and help out others with schoolwork they don't understand.

Always appear in short somewhat ruffle black hair that's never been gel or brush up, eyes of amethyst, with a pair of thin black rectangle rimmed glasses in front of his face at all time.

Karmen Akabane is pretty... Let's just say she's very passionate in certain things but have an abusive way of showing it. Her action are always excessively aggressive, that scares away a lot of people so she couldn't make any friends either, makes her pretty anti-social in a different way than Manako.

Known to be one of the most beautiful girl in the whole school, any guy who try to hit on her have to be a transfer student. Otherwise, everyone steer away from her.

So let's rewind in time, shall we?

* * *

 **-A WEEK AGO -**

Everyone was just enjoying their time before spring break have arrived. Girls talking about shopping or eating at a cute pastrie shop and guys hanging out at an arcade shop. Smiles and excitement filled the classroom.

But one student wasn't really looking forward to the break at all. And he was sitting in a desk right in the middle of the room. Reading a book and just bored out of his mind with one hand holding a page and the other holding up his chin. Looking down at the published page blandly.

"Yo, Okuda-kun." Said a male classmate of his.

Looking up with dull eyes but held an emotion of shyness.

"Yes?" Torn his gaze away from his book to meet a boy with messy orange hair and light sugar brown eyes.

"A teacher wants you real quick." He tells the him the message, but why does he have a creepy smile stretching across his face.

"Why d-do you have that s-smile?" Manako stutters out of his shyness and creepiness of the messenger.

The orange hair boy put a hand on the blackette's shoulder and have his expression change into an expression that makes you wanna hit him.

The orange hair face had a smug player-like facade.

"You so damn lucky...!" But been ruin with two eyes streaming down tears like two water faucets.

"WHAT." Manako was so lost right now. "Can you tell me which teacher and why he/she wants me?" But all he can get out of the messenger was a lot of sniffles. He ended up comforting the crying guy before leaving to meet up with a teacher.

* * *

As Mano approach the office. He walked pass a couple of guys who were a major wreck.

Bandages, blood, and ugly dark bruises were covering majority of their faces. But they still had the deadly glares shone through.

The ravenette eyes widen at the view as the two pissed off guys kept walking, passing him by. But he heard a couple of complaints along their way.

"Goddammit! Did that midget thinks she can win?!" Complain guy #1. Seeing the injuries, it's no puzzle to know who lost.

"All we wanted was those two girls number... It went well til that bloody redhead came and beat us up!" Said the second who was pissed equally as the first guy.

'What kind of girl would do that?' Manako panickly asked himself as he was standing in front of the office door.

He was about to raise his hand from his side to slip into the handle. But it suddenly open from the other side by a girl.

"Ah," She stopped before bumping into me. "Sorry didn't see you there." She look up with bored eyes of mercury.

Most of the girls are short compared to my height, but this girl is actually beneathe my nose. Pale skin that look smooth as marble...and hair of red as a red apple's skin. She wasn't exactly wearing the school's uniform, she had the gray skirt and white thin layer, but worn a thin black sweater as a top, and black spandex underneathe the skirt.

But I was staring directly at her hair... And then some bruises on her face but way less than the two injured guys.

'Bloody redhead...' Remembering who the two buys were pissed about. Can't be... A lot of our student dyed their hair in different colors.

"Um, you're kind of in the way." She pulled the ravenette back to reality.

"O-oh, sorry." He said as he move aside for her to get out of the office.

* * *

"Did you need something? Mr. Saeki?" He found the teacher who requested Manako to be here.

"Yes." He answered as he was stacking some paper neatly. He was a pretty large built man for being a teacher, black spiky hair, and always had a look of boredom. "It's about someone I need you to look after. I know that you're not much of a social person and can't make any friends that well," That hurt Manako's heart, even though it was sadly true. "But I think only you can pull this off."

"Uhh... I know my traits," The raven student replies blandly. "But I don't think I'm suited for this. Isn't there anyone else to take the job?"

"NOPE. It's only you." Mr. Saeki replies making a face of bluntness.

Knowing what kind of teacher the man was. Only he could sigh and give in to do the order.

"So who do I have to be with?"

"Well, she actually a classmate of yours. Her name is Karmen Akabane, ring any hell?"

Manako wasn't sure. Processing his memories of each of his classmates name and face. No appearance of Karmen showed up. He can only shake his head a no.

"Really? She was actually the girl I talked first before I asked you to come here."

Nothing.

"Short red hair," Mr. Saeki try to remember the color to describe her eyes. "...Golden, I think, and short height."

Then a chill went through the student's spine and face shades in blue of finally putting the pieces together.

"She just left the room a couple of seconds ago."

"Yeah...her..." Manako finally speaks. "I should get going, my last class is almost over, and I think we're going over some new materials." Turning around to leave.

"Well thanks Okuda." The man replied in glee and slapped the young boy's back in appreciation. Ended up slamming Manako to the floor.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"It's fine..." He replies, weakly raising his hand to give the OK signal of a thumb up.

* * *

 _'I should probably find the girl.'_ He thought as he do so.

It was the end of the school day and the Raven student thought by walking through the hallway and look out through every window to search for the redhead.

There were no sign of her.

'Why me out of all the people?' Mano ask himself of why it have to be him. 'I never seen her in class, she got to be the one to beat up those two guys, and I've never notice her.'

Thanks to himself being so deep in thought. He found himself in the back of the school, near the track field.

'She probably headed home already.'

As he turn around, he fell down and crash front face on the grass. Trying to get up, he couldn't due to someone weight on top of him. Struggling to flip himself. He succeeded and found a student all bloody and close to passing out.

"Oh..." The very hurtful boy spoke noticing who soften his landing. "Sorry about that..."

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Mano ask in a panic. Changing his position to help sit the poor guy up. Slipping underneathe and raise his upper body, raising the guy's head to rest on his prepared knee.

When he look up from the injured boy to the direction of where he came flying from.

With the sun a little down and only shining the outline of a person. The shining outline revealed a girl who was wiping off some saliva off her lips. Standing straight and with an emotionless expression.

But this girl was none other than Karmen. Fore the lighting darken her hair but not enough to hardly know it was red.

Violet eyes widen in fear. But they show a glint of admiration for her strength.

Footsteps walking in Mano's direction. A chill ran down his spine as she stop and crounch down to see the guy who's still ready to pass out.

She slid her hands underneathe his armpits and slowly moving him off Mano...

and then spin a 360 to gain leverage, just to throw him away with the rest of the other people who she fought.

' _OH MY GOD!_ " The ravenette mentally screaming his mind out at the number of seven male students, either second or third years.

Then his heart stopped for a millisecond when he didn't realize Karmen was standing I front of him, reaching her hand out.

"What brings you here?"

* * *

 **SO MANY STORIES SO LITTLE TIME!** (￣□￣;)!

 **I know I should be working on my other story! But this just randomly came to my head and... THIS. NEEDED. TO. BE. PUBLISHED. ASAP!**

 **Plus this will be a collection of one-shots but that a somewhat connection that makes it a series... But I honestly don't know. Aren't they call interconnected chapters?**

 **So once I have some chapters out, please leave a review to see if more of a series, collection of one-shots, or other.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Introduction Pt 2

**Thanks for reading as always!**

 **So I honestly don't know if genderbends keep the same personality as their original counterparts, so I'll probably be writing a lot of OOC.**

* * *

"What brings you here?" Karmen ask in a nonchalantly tone.

"I-I-I, um...!" Mano stutters as he take her offer in help getting him off the ground. "Just...came to see you..." He was quiet after each words and blush after realizing what he just said.

"I'm sorry." She sigh and walk away.

"W-wait! WHAT." He shout out in confusion.

"Weren't you here to confess your feelings or something?"

Her face said boredom while his face came from blushing out of shyness, to deadpanned bluntness.

'She that self-conceited?' He ask himself blandly.

"NO. I was asked to—" He was about clarify some things but thinking about the request. He maybe thought was this suppose to be a secret? Crap, looks like he needs to come up with a lie.

"Aren't you Okuda?" She interrupted. Mano secretly thanking her for the rude manner but was quite uncomfortable when she lean in very close to get a good at his face. Forcing Mano to move back a little at the

"Yes," instantly answer. "But I here for a **completely** different reason."

"Like what then?"

He gulped as he really can't think of any lie. Forming a thin line.

Out of pure pressure he blurted; "I was wondering if you like to be my friend?!"

Resulting both eyes widen at the question. But Karmen's mercury eyes narrow in suspicion as she walked away to give each other some space.

"Is that what you're seriously asking?" The redhead thought it was a joke. "Don't you have other friends, that's from our class?"

"I wouldn't really call them friends..." Sweatdropping of how they would usually come to him for help in school work. "They usually come for help on their schoolwork." Smiling sheepishly that could look like him and his classmates are friends from any outside view. "So I honestly haven't made any _official_ friends."

He look away hiding his embarrassment but his weak laugh gave it away.

"Really?" She ask in amazement.

"Is it t-that surprising?"

The girl was being quiet in thinking her choice of words. But she ends up being straightforward of her answer.

"It's just...you're very... **plain.** " Ouch. "You seem like those boring everyday nice guy. Nothing special and easily treated as a background character no one pays attention to but very easy to be approach by anybody."

As Mano was deciphering that it was majority of an insult. Karmen held out her hand.

"But sure, I'll be your friend." She reveal a grin. "The name's Karmen Akabane, your classmate. You can call me by my first name."

At first the ravenette was hesitate on taking it. But he remember he was doing Mr. Saeki a request.

And he slowly take her small hand into his own larger hand for a handshake.

"You already know me but, I'm your classmate Mano Okuda."

* * *

 **-PRESENT TIME (SPRING BREAK)-**

"Where are we going?" The tall ravenette ask as he's still stretching his back.

"Somewhere fun! Now come on, you're being slow again!" She yelled out since she was a couple of meters ahead of her friend.

Her friend can only sigh and struggle to keep on running.

After all the chasing and catching up, this lead them to a shopping district, a very festive one at the most.  
Decoration of pink and yellow along with a lot of other bright color to represent spring. Streamers draping up above, balloons selling to the little kids, and a lot of people holding on to some flowers.

"This is somewhere _fun_?" He ask uncomfortably with the number of people in this busy street, knowing he will probably get lost despite his tall height. He rather be somewhere quiet or stay at his home.

"Well honestly," She's now spilling out her true intention. "There's this new game I wanted for my 3Ds, and this is a well known street have my favorite game shop." Smiling without a care in the world, except a certain game she's aiming for.

"Why did you need me then?" He ask irritated. "you could of gone and get it yourself then." He said bland but a little irritation mixed in his voice.

"Well when I texted you what are you doing. You said," quoting his replied text without needing her phone out. "Not much pretty bored, u?"  
"And I thought I use this opportunity to take you out. And it look like you needed some fun in your life, it is after all, spring break."

"Oh jeez thanks..." Only to get a smile out her to answer his sarcastic gratitude.

"Come on let's go!" Karmen was already sprinting and grab hold of Mano's sleeve again.

"Hey! What did I say about dragging me down!"

* * *

They finally made it to the game shop after times the redhead was teasing by dragging her tall friend through the crowd zig-zagging to their destination.

"Hey we made it...!" Lashing his sleeve around but to this time, no avail. Gritting his teeth due to his continue struggle.

Karmen pay no concern for she was looking around the store before entering through. And her eyes widen in excitement of where she found the section full of 3Ds game.

"Found it!" pointing at the section of the store in calm happiness. "Let's go Okuda."

"Will you let go of me first...!"

Entering through and Mano finally free of his redhead friend's grasp on his sleeve. He decided to look around for any games that's close to his taste.

Being somewhat away from the girl he was searching through the 3ds games as well but on the opposite end. His part of his viewing were mystery games that included puzzle hints. the closest thing that peak his taste in gaming genre.

Scanning the games with his finger. It stopped on a game called: **Rhythm Thief: & the Emperor's treasure.**

The cover have an art of a redheaded boy wearing a dark blue jacket and pants. The jacket was open and have a white shirt and red tie shown out in the open underneath the jacket, and he was wearing a dark blue hat as well with a red band around the flat top. His hair was bright red and long to cover one of his eyes as he tilted his head down. one hand was holding his hat on his head and the other pointing out as a pose in style. And was also wearing a big bracelets around his right wrist.

'Interesting.' He thought and a smile was brought to his face as he grab it to look at the back of the small game.

Reading the summary about a boy name Raphael who's secretly a rhythm thief who's on a mission to find his father that disappeared when he was a kid.

True the game does seem interesting, but the black hair boy was interested in the main character Raphael. That he look very similar to his real life redhead friend Karmen.

Looking back and forth, Between and comparing Raphael and Karmen.

Despite the difference in eye color and gender. If Karmen was a boy, (s)he could pull off the outfit as a good cosplay.

'I'm pretty it would her—' His thought were interrupted by said, female redhead.

"Found a game you like?" She ask she hover her head over the small game box.

'W-whoa! When did she started walking to me?' Mano panick for not hearing her footsteps.

"I-I wasn't planning on buying a game..." He mutter since he did bring his wallet, but didn't have enough money. Wanting the game was half a lie.

"Do you even have a 3DS?"

He nodded.

"Well I found the game I wanted," She lifted her game to show him the title that said ' **Super Smash Bros Games.'** "I'll cover for you with whatever left you can't pay."

"WHAT?!" This surprise him like he just won the lottery. "Y-you don't n-n-need to do that! I said I wasn't planning on b-buying anything!" Stuttering and trying to get his rejection clear.

"You're a terrible liar." She flick him on the forehead lights as she giggle. "Beside the game you're holding, it's a really cheap price." Pointing at the sticker on the front.

It said it cost $18.99, actually enough for Mano to pay on his own.

'That looks freakin' expensive to me...!' The ravenette thought fearfully.

"Then how much does your game cost? Also, it's actually at the price I can pay it myself."

She nonchalantly show the price sticker on her choice.

$39.99

"Seriously?!" He shouted so loud everyone turn and stare at the couple.

Murmuring can heard like:

"He must be new to gaming."

"I wonder what game it is? Maybe one of the recent popular game?"

"Oh yeah, there's that one game that cost over twenty dollars."

Blushing more and more as each comments are being said and heard by the introverted boy.

"Let's go the cashier, to save yourself before it gets more awkward."

"S-s-sure thing."

* * *

"You should let me know if the game is any fun." Karmen stated as they decided to stay in the district to look around some other shops as their walking beside each other.

"Sure."

Mano look around the stores to see where else they can check out.

"OI! Yooooooouuuuuuuuuu!" Said a male shopkeeper, waving trying to get someone's attention. "The tall handsome man in glasses! In the light purple open-zipped jacket!"

Apparently he was trying to get Mano's attention. Fore he is wearing the purple jacket with a gray T-shirt underneathe, simple blue jean and black and white converse.

When he look at the shopkeeper with a nervous expression. He look around to see anyone else is wearing the same jacket as him before pointing himself.

The shopkeeper nods in happiness and motion him to come to his shop since he was standing in front of the entrance.

Mano was about to go until Karmen was tugging on his sleeve a little.

"I gonna go check out this shop. Can you stay here til I come back?"

Using this to his advantage, he said sure and even push her a little forward to give her that boost of walking. She found it odd at first. Then she brush off the little weirdness and kept walking on.

"You called, sir?" Mano asked as he meet up with the man.

He look very feminine with his blond poofy hair curl and tied to a ponytail to his left side of the man's shoulder. He was also wearing a pink apron over a simple white T-shirt, sky blue pants, and red boots, have a calm face of reassuring green eyes and a gentle smile. Also the tag was attach on his apron tha said Kaoru Hanase.

"Yes, indeed I do!" Kaoru exclaim peppy. "Wait here!"

And the blonde man quickly enter into his shop.

As Mano was waiting for the shopkeeper to return. He decided to look around outside of the shop.

It was a florist shop with the title "Florist Princess", a simple blush link sign with the title, and simple natural color brick walls beside the entrance. There was a glass sliding door open that people can view the display of flowers whether the shop is open or closed.

'What a cute shop.' Mano thought as a gentle smile slowly stretch across his lips.

"Here you go sir." Kaoru exclaim, making quite a surprising return for Mano was too deep into viewing the outside florist shop.

"E-eh?!" Having one foot moving behind. Then he know he means no harm when he look at the flower in he blonde man's hand.

It was a single red rose. Wrap in plastic and it's thorn were cut, and the leaves curve to have represent plant-like hands holding the rose.

"I think your girlfriend gonna love it." Smiling very sweetly and innocence.

"E-Eeeeeeehhhhh?!"

"Huh? You guys are dating, right?" Kaoru asked in pure innocence.

"N-n-No! It's not like that at all!" He made sure of having one hand holding a bag that include his new game and the other wildly waving his hand around as 'NO.'

"We're just friends that all." Shouting out clarification with bright blush of red radiating his cheeks.

"Oh dear," The blonde put a hand over his mouth and eyes wide at the truth. "I'm sorry if I took that view for granted."

"It's fine. Besides, I don't think she would choose a guy like me...though I don't feel that way about her." The ravenette laugh awkwardly as he also puts out. "We only been friends for a week and three days. Thankfully nothing troubling happen yet."

The shopkeeper can only chuckle at this weird conclusion.

"Did you bring the girl with you here this afternoon?"

"Actually," preparing himself to explain his and Karmen's friendship. "She was the one that _dragged_ me here for a game she wanted. Even though she could of got it herself. She always like that since we started to become friends. But to make it even between us is I put up with set down some limits, and she helps me get me out of my _shell_."

"Well I think I have just the thing. Please wait here again." Asking the same request and bowing in apology before entering the shop once more.

When he came back with another rose but in a different color, faintly _two_ colors.

"I think this would suit the between the two of you quite lovely...!"

The rise was in the same shape with the leaves and it's thorn cut off. The color have majority of yellow but with some red at the tip of each petals. And some show more red tips for the bottom petals near the stem.

"Think of this as a thank you gift."

"I guess so..." Mano replies as he was pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no need for that. This is on me."

"R-really?! Are you sure?" He ask cautiously since he have just barely enough money to pay and get little change back.

"I insist." Kaoru answer gleefully. "You should go, I think that female friend of yours is waiting for you." Pointing at Karmen who was leaning on a wall with her arms cross against her chest.

"I-I really should l! Thank you...!" Quickly bowing and made his own return to his companion.

* * *

"Sorry Karmen-chan!" Mano quickly apologize as he stopped right in front of her.

"Where were you?" She asked sternly.

"I was at a shop that a shopkeeper wanted me to be there. Again sorry."

"No need, it's your fault anyway." She said nonchalantly turning away from him.

'What's that suppose to mean?' He asking himself as his eyebrows twitch a little irk. Then later sighed.

"We should probably head back."

Karmen pulled out her phone to check the time. "Ah, it's getting late."

She bounce herself off the wall and started walking ahead. And they begun walking beside each other home.

* * *

"Well thanks for accompanying to the shops."

"Well it's not like I got a say in this."

As the introvert and troublesome friends continuing being friends. They discover many things, and one of them is they live in the same neighborhood.

As Mano dropping his friend off.

"Okuda." Saying his name bluntly.

She grab something out of her bag that included her new 3DS game.

"This for you." Stating the obvious and form a straight line. "This is to make up for dragging you today..." Blood risen to her cheeks slightly of a pale pink color.

She held out two medium size wrapped up food of sweet pork dumpling.l that were in their own miniature bag.

"When I said it was your fault anyway," speaking nonchalantly. "I meant that you left me waiting for so long that the food/gift was getting cold."

The boy was astonish of her kind offer, it brought a genuine smile, practically made just for his first friend.

"Thanks Karmen-chan." He took the dumpling bag off her hand. "I actually have something for you too."

"O-oh, there's no need...!" She smiled nervously and try to cooly reject the offer. "You didn't have to—"

A yellow with red tips rose came into her view.

She was confuse until she look at the tall boy's Violet eyes.

"The shopkeeper insisted that I give this to you as a thank you gift." He held his own blush as he was still talking. "I guess I been meaning to say thank you for saying yes in being my friend."

The rose was little curve since he also hid his gift in his bag as well.

She smile when she notice his arm was shaking knowing this scene is becoming a little embarrassing, even for her.

"Thanks Okuda. That's...very nice of you." Revealing her own genuine smile as she gently took the fragile rose off his hand.

"I'm gonna probably staying home playing my game til school starts again. So don't worry about me bothering you again."

"Well...! Oh thank goodness!" Mano replies happily, treating this as a joke.

And they shared a short laugh before the introvert departed.

* * *

"What did that flower even suppose to mean?" The ravenette asked himself, laying on top of his bed.

He grabbed his phone that's still charging. Typing on google of what flowers are suppose to represent.

the results lead a link to a pin on Pinterest.

Clicking on it. The link show a picture of different types of flowers and it definition in the flower language.

When he found the picture of the same rose he gave Karmen.

His face was like a thermometer, blood quickly rising up to the top of his head. Ears completely and redness shown on his neck for where the blood was rising from.

Putting a pillow over his face to muffle his groans.

He can only hope that Karmen doesn't get curious enough to look up what he found that was on Pinterest.

This is not what he meant to give her...AT ALL!

* * *

"Hey Tamako!" Kaoru greeted a high school girl in charcoals hair twin pig-tails. She came to visit to get a new flower for her pot as a gift to her dead mother.

"How was business today?" She ask in the same cheery manner as always.

"I gave a beautiful rose to nice young man."

"But all your flowers are beautiful. What make the rose different?" Tamako ask in a somewhat childish voice.

"Well Tamako," Kaoru face her in a tender loving way like a parent about to tell an old tale. "Are you familiar with the language of flowers?"

The girl shakes her head in curiousity.

"Well, every flower have a different meaning base on what what kind of flower or by what color. And the flower I gave to the man who was with his female friend of his was a yellow rose with red tips of each petal."

"So what does it mean then Kaoru?"

"It symbolizes **Friendship** & **Falling in Love."**

* * *

 **HOLY. SHIT. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written so far in my life! Over +3000 words!** (ᵒ̤̑ ₀̑ ᵒ̤̑)wow!*✰

 **Also I love flower and yes I came across this on Pinterest. And this became an inspiration to this chapter. So I hope you guys like that little plant language/reference.**

 **That's and see ya next time!**


	3. First Impressions

**HI** (｡´∀｀)ﾉ

 ***Another warning: Collection of connected one-shots not in order.**

* * *

For being Mano Okuda befriending with Karmen Akabane.

For him it's been the most problematic week happening to the poor guy.

The next day after they became ' _friends.'_

Karmen already started two fights in that second day, got caught by the teacher and dragged Mano into her mess and he was able to get both of them off the hook, made his female friend apologize to the victims of her bashing, and ended up having both of them be feared by some of their schoolmates.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Mano groan in exhaustion for trying to hold the girl's fist back. He practically crash into his seat.

"It's not my fault their being a bunch of assholes." She talk back as they both took a seat near the corner during homeroom. She took a seat in front of him. "They ask for it when they gave me the freakin stink eye."

"If you apologized to them for bumping into their shoulders, we wouldn't be in that mess. Also your choice of words really set them off..."

"Thanks for getting us out of that situation with the teacher, right?" Smiling deviously as she talk about the good news out of all that mess. Completely ignoring him suggestions.

This cause the boy to sigh. "Yeah..." He replied sarcastically. "Can you please try to be nice, saying sorry for the little things instead of making a big commotion than what it really should. That could really help."

"Then how else can I let steam out?"

'Steam?! You gain that by just not apologizing?!' He mentally screaming at her but only for him to hear.

His thoughts on the girl

'She the craziest person I've have ever met! Abusive replace social, uses bronze over brain (hopefully not), and social skill way worst than mine! Maybe I should work on my social skills and make some other friends...'

Then when he unconsciously stared at the girl.

'Then again, it only been the second day. She could be nice once I get to know her.'

"Why you staring at me?" Karmen ask with narrowed eyes.

"A-Ah! It's nothing at all!" He flustered and putting his arm up in defense.

"Calm down," Giggling at the boy's random actions. "I was just asking a question. And you tell me I make a big commotion."

"B-be quiet..."

* * *

Karmen already had her first impression on her classmate and friend.

In the beginning of their school year. She already made a reputation for herself that she was unaware of.

It wasn't a good reputation she created.

Putting a bully in his place when he was harassing a couple of school girls. She succeeded in beating the bully til he passed out.

It was a success, but the aftermath didn't turn out what she have wanted. Later, more fights and rematches were being asked for.

She also thought she was better off alone since no one would even come a couple feet near her without shaking and running away.

Even so, she still wanted someone she could talk to in her class so she wouldn't be bored.

"Okuda!" She was bored and decided to look for someone in her class that goes by that name.

"Y-yes!" The boy reveal himself to be tall with his back straight against the chair like the average other guys in her class. With ruffle black hair and glasses in front of violet eyes.

'He looks so...plain. Not to mention a nervous wreck.' She added when it obvious to see the boy was vibrating like a phone.

"Think you can help us with this problem?" A small group of student were stuck on a problem on the material they been learning on for a while.

"S-sure thing." Okuda muster a yes and got up to join the group.

'They don't look like friends.'

"It's this problem here."

"Oh that's one really hard! I had trouble with this one too, but I think I can help you with this." Mano manner change like a switch as if he could easily blend in with the group. This caught her attention of how fast his facade change in an instant.

Mano was able to teach his group with simple words. Writing out the problem in a simpler equation. He held a calm face that use to be so wavering and a little smile was discovered as he explain the method in solving it.

And Karmen watch secretly amazed of the sudden change.

"Oh I get it now!"

"Me too! And the next problem should have the same method here!"

And next came the ravenette revert back to his nervous self, but he wasn't shaking but blushing himself for being deep into solving the math problems.

"R-r-really? Did this help at all?!" He nervously ask as he look down on his own paper than meeting the group's eyes.

"Yeah it really did. Thanks Okuda!"

"You should be a teacher! You explain the learning method way better than our actual teacher."

And unexpectedly he reveal a open mouth smile as the blush was still showing up on his cheek and letting out a weak laugh.

"I-is that s-so...?"

Karmen was watching the whole time, witnessing the boy's two different side of himself.

And she thought about the boy:

'He looks really plain, some what of an introvert, and have a surprising way of teaching. And he's kinda cute...'

She stop herself thinking and turn away as if anyone was watching her.

And so that was her final impression on the raven hair guy til she really got to know him.

* * *

 **Yeah... This is a pretty short one compare to the previous chapter.**

 **But I hope you guys like this one!**

 **That's all and see ya next time! Also...**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAY EVERYONE!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	4. Test Results

**Inspiration of writing this chapter... I actually have homework over the break that didn't even started and tests I gotta study...!**

 **AND I SHALL GO AS YOU'RE READING AND REVIEWING!**

xx =͟͟͞͞(๑•̀=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑)=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́)))

* * *

A while after they return to school from spring break.

They had a test coming up with a lot of time studying and reviewing previous materials.

It was all said and done.

Now came the results.

* * *

"A-a-ahhhh~! I Actually pass all my subjects." Mano said relieved with the results he received.

"The test were pretty stressful." Said his redhead companion.

"I'm mostly surprise about my grade for language arts. I mean, check it out, a seventy-nine percent." Passing his paper to her in excitement.

And the paper were graded with the same of what he exclaim.

"Well good for you."

"Well it was thanks to—" He look directly into Her mercury eyes in graditude.

Karmen eye's widen in surprise for the praise she—

"The educational YouTube videos the teacher recommended to me early before Test Day was near!" He was explaining with a wide smile and little sparkles of happiness around him.

That didn't stop the redhead from blushing from embarrassment for two reasons.

"G-guess you can send me the link...to those. Video." Visibly pouting but Mano paid no attention to her and to his other graded papers instead.

"So what did you get?" He ask in all ecstasy.

"Well..." She already handed out her grades as she (acted) nonchalantly, not meeting his gaze. "You can check them out first before me."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Laughing a little about the switch in everyday things such as checking your own grades first.

When the ravenette scan her papers.

His eyes grown big as saucers in amazement.

"All A's Karmen-chan! That's amazing!"

"Really? I did a little studying most of the time and played video games." Sounding calm about this, it was no big deal to her after all.

"You're amazing! You got a way higher score than my language arts test, and pass me by a few points in both science and math!"

"What's your score on those two?" Asking with interests when she already got a hold his graded papers.

"Not bad Okuda." Smirking at the difference in their high scores. "Only off by nine points in math and three points off in science."

"I know right?" He ask and chuckling on the subject.

"I still need help with English though."

"You think so? With a grade like a B- is passing."

"I know that," smiling like what he says next might be a joke. "It's just, if I could improve on this subject, then it could maybe help me with my social skills I'm gonna need in the future." Holding such a gentle smile and eyes glinting with longing as he stares at a group of their small classmates, laughing and teasing about one or another test grades.

"Is that so?" She ask as her gaze follows the boy's, but with a different glint than her friend's. The sound of her voice was lace with a little of bitterness when she easily fit the pieces together.

"Why don't you teach me?"

"Hah?" Her little glare she started having at the group snap into confusion at Mano who was still looking at the group.

"Can you please help me with English?" He then turn to meet her eyes, repeating the question.

Karmen was being quiet for a while for one reason, but easily hide it by closing her eyes and a finger to her lips, as if she was thinking.

"Why not." She answer with a smirk.

"Thanks! Hanging out with you sounds way better than watching really long boring YouTube videos." Mano thanked her in glee.

"No problem." Shining with a small sad smile.

* * *

 **Like it? Dislike it? Middle?**


	5. Messing with the Messenger

**Heeeeeeeeeey!** ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 **Guess who finally added another AssClass Genderbend character! Hope you like the description I gave _him!_**

 ** _Yeah, I know, crappy chapter title. But only because you need read the whole chapter to see who I added in genderbend AU!_**

* * *

Ever since Karmen got into fights most the school days.

More messages of rematches or threats, either way, they were more indirect than direct in general.

Also Mano became a messenger for Karmen's enemies.

"Okuda! Why are you shaking?"

No damages was done to him, but his clothes were a little ruffle, his glasses askewed, and he was shaking pretty badly.

This was the first day the boy became the messenger.

"O-oh you k-know. A m-message came to yo—" Taking a deep breath.

"S-someone asked for a r-rematch."

"TIME AND PLACE?!"

"Track field during lunch."

"Okay! I'm go find this guy right now! See ya."

And in sprinting speed the redhead was gone.

'Is this gonna be like this everyday?' He thought as he takes deep breath to calm his mind and heart down.

* * *

Soon it's been a repeating process for two weeks.

A punch can be heard through and around against Mano's locker. Creating a huge dent in the metal door.

"Hey you."

'Hieeeeeeee!' Sadly Mano haven't gotten used to it.

"I got a message for your bloody hair girlfriend," A guy with blonde spiky Mohawk and piercings on the nose and ear said. "Tell that little bitch I got a new game me and my buddies came up with. Tell her to meet me right here, after school."

And he turn around and leave.

The boy honestly can't take it! Getting mistaken threats, coward messages, and always losing space in his locker due to deep dents...!

"Go get your own courage, coward!" The fear boy spoke up, loud enough for the blonde guy to hear from a couple of feet.

"Th' hell did you say...?" The blond turn his head to see the speaker with glaring eyes reading them as threats.

'Crap!'

"I-I think w-what you're doing is puh...pa-path—"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DARE YOU!" The blonde demands as he storm closer to Mano and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"..." All Mano could think was:

'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!'

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU—"

"HEY! I don't like what I'm seeing." A mature masculine voice came in between the delinquent and bystander, closing in on the two.

"Please take a leave." The voice ask as he grabbed and grip the blonde's wrist.

"WHAT ARE Y—" A threatening question not finish when the blonde released his grip on the ravenette's shirt and his head collided with the locker.

Luckily the one next to Mano's.

"Look I don't want a scene that will soon get ugly. So get out while you still can." The voice of Mano's random rescuer smile, with bloodlust spilling and face darkening of the lust to kill.

Blondie cursed as he take his leave.

* * *

"T-t-thank you!" Mano sighed in relief as he open his locker to see how he will fix the door.

"It's no big deal," The rescuer reply. "He's actually a classmate of mine."

"Well either way, I would of been a goner if you didn't showed up..." He gotten quiet when he turn to the boy that he doesn't know his name.

He appear to be taller than the raven by a few inches. His hair was a ash-brown bowl cut hair and face pointed thin with color eyes of olive, always standing straight with his back in a vertical line, and the clothes he wear can be describe as casually-preppy of a simple plaid shirt and brown slacks.

"Ah, I'm Meguro Katakoka." Meguro introduce when he notice Mano's volume dulled near the end.

"I-I'm Mano Okuda, please to meet you."

"Like wise." Smiling gently that help calm the ravenette' nerves.

"But I gotta say," Meguro moved to a different subject. "Telling the bully to grow some balls is a pretty gutsy move."

He froze hearing that sentence.

"W-w-well," Stuttering out of embarrassment. "When you keep getting... Mistaken for something, i-it comes to a p-point. Also I d-didn't say _that._

"Really? I thought it was cause the guy was calling out your girlfriend."

"S-s-she's not my girlfriend...! She's just a friend...I gotta look after."

"Awww," The pale brunette fawning over this. "If she was here to witness, I bet she would praise you...in a way."

"Ehhh? What way are y—"

"OKUDA." A girl voice intrude the conversation.

Both men flinch at the redhead's presence.

"I hear a guy was muttering something about you as I was walking down here!" She exclaim excitedly as she slow her pace to meet them.

"Is it true you told the guy to grow some balls so he can threaten me?!" Asking a question with admiration in all the wrong direction.

...

...

"W-well not exactly." Mano broke the ice with an answer to her question.

"How so?" Her excitement tone down a bit with her readain't confuse.

Mano and Meguro look at each other for some help.

Meguro's eyes and gesture told the raven it's his story to tell, and gave Karmen the stink eyes that she doesn't bother noticing.

"Long story."

"Then tell me as we're walking home together then." She command as she casually grabbed him by the sleeve as they exit the locker room.

Leaving the bowl hair cut boy alone.

'Karmen Akabane...?!' He mentally shouted seeing the two of them leave.

'Since it's her, I can see why SHE wouldn't be his girlfriend!' Realizing all the bad possibility if they were dating.

'But how did they became friends, how does their friendship work between them anyway?'

* * *

Next day Mano completely forgot yesterday about the damage on his locker.

"I'll just ask the teacher I can move to a new locker." He said as he grabbed his stuff and walk and made his way to the office.

* * *

 **HOORAY FOR GENDERBEND APPEARANCE!**

 **TBH, I was about to literally gonna type Mano saying "Grow some balls next time, coward." But I thought it wouldn't fit him saying that, though I did say there's gonna be a lot or at least _more than a bit_ of OOC.**

 **I could of also written that Karmen's _charisma_ is rubbing off on him, but I still think it wouldn't fit.**


	6. April's Rain Walk

**I keep forgetting to mention. I have a tumblr with an art blog!**

 **I draw random fandom stuff along with the AssClass genderbend characters since describing genderbends can be quite the challenge. You know what they say: " _A picture is worth a thousand words"- Anonymous._**

 ** _Tumblr name/blog: cy-fan-arts_**

 ** _If you can't find it. Go to search and type: #E-Class Genderbend_**

* * *

It was April, the month of rain coming into Japan.

Outside underneathe the school roof was none other than Karmen Akabane.

She got caught by a certain black-haired male teacher that could get on anyone nerves if the student did something that trouble the teachers in the first place. And being lecture for half an hour was enough time for the clouds to storm into the sky above the school grounds.

Wearing her usual attire for school of a white button sleeve shirt, a black sweater over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows along with her inner layer shirt, a gray skirt down to her mid-thighs, a pair of black spandex underneathe, black loafer with ankle white socks.

She was standing outside siting on the step of the entrance of her school. Waiting and watching the rain drop pouring down to the earth heavily.

'I want to go home already...' She thought bored to herself.

She look at her school bag that is similar to a suitcase.

'Maybe...' She thought of a plan of using her bag as a very small shield against the weather.

But then she remembers the material wouldn't shield herself and stay dry itself very long with the amount and speed rate the rain was crashing down to. Also she have important schoolwork she couldn't afford to get wet.

'That won't work...unless.' She then had another plan that could possibly help her with first one.

Looking down on her black sweater.

'Let's give this a shot.' The redhead prepare herself by getting off her seat on the front steps, standing straight.

She took a deep breath and grab the front of her top and begin removing it over her head. And then she grabbed her bag off the ground and wrap the sweater round the bag and tied the sleeves into a knot.

Now she have a slightly better but weak protection for her body and school bag.

It doesn't look like it'll make the plan better, but what else could she do? There was no umbrellas anywhere and the students already left and with clear evidence no one left an umbrella behind.

'I just gotta run really fast before the water can hit me.' She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before she could take the first fees step leaving her current shelter.

"Karmen-chan!" A voice stop her plans, and she was half thankful for the interference.

Turning around to find her tall black-hair guy friend named Mano Okuda. Wearing a white quarter sleeve shirt with a green sweater over it, simple blue jeans, and his usual black and white nike shoes.

Also holding an umbrella in one hand and his own school bag in the other.

They're both surprise of a coincidence encounter.

"I had to stay to help out our science teacher clean up a chemical accident and put away all the chemistry equipment." He explain his reason for staying.

"What made you stay here?" He asked still surprise.

"Mother Nature crying because she doesn't want me to leave." Answer in a teasing cool manner with a smirk on her lips as she points the obviousness of the weather with her finger.

The boy can only smile knowing the true reason as he walk to his short friend's side.

"Mr. Saeki caught you again." He stated instead of asking as he was getting the umbrella's fabric to flatten.

"The one and only worst teacher in this school."

Making both of them have a small share of laughter.

Mano held the umbrella up over his head and was still standing underneathe the school roof.

Karmen saw it and immediately walk over to be next to him.

And they both left the building with the small shelter he provided.

* * *

They're on their way home with the transparent fabric umbrella Mano have, with some space between them as they're walking.

"I'm surprise you didn't push me away," Karmen joking around. "I hope I'm not invading your space."

He chuckled at her usual teasing.

"Well I was gonna offer anyway after seeing your school bag." He replies grinning and his eyes moving from Karmen's Mercury eyes to her school bag still wrapped with her black top.

Right now she have her white shirt with the sleeves unrolled to her wrists.

"You finally notice this." She tease again as she raise her school bag to her head.

"I have," he reply nonchalantly. "I chose not to question your plans."

"Is that so." She chuckles.

During their walk was a comfortable silent as they hear the multiples tapping of rain drops against their mini fabricated shelter.

And then Karmen turn her head to her friend.

"So anyway, Okuda," she begin asking something she wanted to for a while. "Do you have any pla—!"

She couldn't finish her question when she felt an arm (along with a school bag slapping her side) wrapped around her shoulder and pull her close to Mano's chest.

It was so sudden as they stay in that position of Mano hugging Karmen with one arm and the other still holding the umbrella that's being tilted.

Karmen heart stopped for a millisecond as her face was being shoved into Mano's shirt. Her eye widen and her mind racing (and soon her heart) asking what became of this. And out of reflex she wrapped her arms around her torso.

They stay that way for a couple of minutes until he parted from the half hug, straightening his back and the umbrella that was still tilted slightly while her arms fell to her sides.

"A truck came by and I quickly notice a huge puddle beside us before the driver drove pass us. And don't get the wrong idea, I noticed you have a white shirt on, and it'll suck if you got soaking wet." He explain his action with having to lift his hand with his bag, moving one finger from the school bag handle to scratch his cheek in awkwardness, and the tiniest of blush goes unnoticed.

Karmen then found herself gazing and finding the truck stop due to a red light up ahead.

"O-okay then. It's cool."

"Thank goodness." He said relieved and give the girl a giddish grin.

And they continue on their walk.

As time felt like it was going slow.

Karmen look up to her friend who was looking straight forward in his view and the blush was already gone even though neither of them noticed it.

Blushing slightly as the memory of him suddenly hugging came to her mind that was not too long ago.

As she continuing looking up to him, she notice something not right.

The umbrella wasn't fully hovering over its owner.

She examine the rest of the clear frabric to find majority of the shelter covering her the most.

Also another thing that didn't escape her vision.

part of his glasses was hanging droplets on the rim and glass, his shoulder and hair was getting slightly wet when she lean back to look from behind while Mano was still looking forward.

She pouted at his kindness and the treatment she was getting. She felt it wasn't right for her.

She did what she thought would think it's embarrassing to do.

"W-what are you doing?!" Mano yelled at her looking down.

She closed the space they had and hook her arm from under his arm that held the umbrella. Somewhat pushing him and almost made him lose his balance, but change the position of the umbrella straight, covering both of them.

"You're too nice," she claim a fact about the boy. "Even to someone like me."

"H-hah?" He was so confuse right now. First an unexpected half-tackle from the redhead, and then a compliment out of the blues.

He was about to shake her off his arm, but he felt a weight leaning against his shoulder.

He kept looking down at her to find the redhead leaning and resting her head.

"Uh...Karmen..." He left his sentence unfinished without the honorifics to finish it when he saw the expression on her face.

She have her eyes close revealing her dark brown lashes contrast her silk skin and a gentle genuine smile stretch on her lips. Her arm were still hook around his arm but they relax than earlier when she implied her earlier action and the other one was playfully swinging her bag with very little movement.

This is the first time he witness such a beautiful expression.

He sighed and decided not to shake the girl, smiling tenderly at her. And turning away to continue looking ahead, the smile never left his face.

For some reason. As much as he hate the rain because of the cold.

He felt warm and comfortable about their current situation.

Continuing their regular journey home as they still have a somewhat long way to go, that he kinda wish it would never end.

* * *

 **How was that?!** 〜(￣▽￣〜)

 **Also, I think I found the right term for this storie that I'm gonna change in the summary.**

 **It's called "loosely connected collection of one-shots," correct?**

 **Please leave a review of what you think and also adding in if the term of words are right in your review**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS! I hope we can all have a lovely 2016!**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ — ٩(๑•◡-๑)۶ⒽⓤⒼ❤


	7. Seat Exchange

**Yoooooooooshhh! Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, Thank you for sending reviews, but I can't reply through PM due to some bug on this web. But I can still view what you typed on my email.**

* * *

"Oh god I'm so screwed...!"

"The day have to come someday..."

"But I still didn't want it to come!"

"I hope we get to finally get to sit next to each other!"

"I want to have the seat near the window like those main characters in anime."

"We may be apart! But we still got notes and paper football to send them!"

Yep, the day have come where praying, excitement, and fear is in the classroom. Where most of your luck is put in to use. To only hope you sit next to a friend, or someone you could get a conversation going out of him or her, or somewhere far from troublemakers.

Yes, an event where fate have in store.

Seat Exchange.

"Alright! I would like everyone to rip a small piece of paper off your notebook, and small enough to fit the box and big enough to write the number of your previous seat." An order from a class representative.

As everyone did so, some people were trembling in praying or in excitement.

Mano was shaking in anticipation since he still not social with his classmates except Karmen— that everyone pray to have not sit near to.

"So looking forward to who gonna sit with?" Said person everyone avoiding.

She leans from the side of the nervous boy and have her signature smirk for teasing her fellow anti-social friend.

"I guess...I really liked my spot back there..." He mutter sadly since it's moving day. He always sits in the second row back near a wall, where you can easily view the board to take notes.

"Well I hope I get sit to someone I can have fun teasing with." She said so nonchalantly as she put an elbow on her shoulder and titled her head toward him.

"Geez, thanks." He sweatdrop at her messages.

* * *

"Now that everyone chosen a number." The class rep continue the event with an order for everyone. "Please introduce yourself to your desk neighbor.

Mano got the window seat in the very back row. He was actually very happy with where he's gonna be sitting for the rest of the school year.

Which is six weeks til summer vacation.

'Everyone is still searching for their seat...' He observed his view of his classmates small celebrations or tragic depression.

He just shrug and grab a book out of his bag and began reading.

"Why hey neighbor!"

'Heeeeh— Oh no...' The ravenette mentally groan to see who he is seated next to his left.

One of his classmate is a complete class clown. Great to have for entertainment, but worse at being modest of his tricks and drags anyone near him down with him.

"The name's Gavin Lance." Revealing a huge teeth-showing smile.

"Mano Okuda." Forcing a smile as he sweatdrop for his luck.

"Guess we're instantly buddies." Gavin stated as he slide into his seat.

"I look forward talking with you." Mano kept a polite attitude when he was really thinking: 'Please give me a fortunate event...'

Then someone tap Gavin's shoulder.

"Yeeeesss—Hieeek!"

"Oh looks like we pulled the same number." The person who join the conversation showed a smile only a possible spawn of Satan could inherit.

The girl was none other than Karmen.

"I-I-I hate to b-b-break it you..." The class clown try to reason the demon so he can stay. "But I came in first so...early bird gets the wooooorrrrrmmm..."

"Yeah that rule doesn't apply to me."

"O-Okuda?"

Mano can only write something in his notebook.

And he reveal it to the two.

 **I'M NOT AUTHORIZED TO WHO SHOULD BE SEATED NEXT TO ME. YOU GUYS CAN FIGURE IT OUT.**

'O-O-Okuda...!' Gavin was sadden and frighten of Mano emotionless expression and words.

"So shall we arm wrestle then...?" She suggest in a malicious voice. "I don't care about get a manicure or whatever, but I totally forgot file my nail down."

She stretch out her finger that shine of how long they are to make a deep mark on someone's skin. Maybe deep to make a lot of small wounds.

Next thing Gavin disappear from the seat and went to restart his seating number.

"Guess we're instantly _friends_." She greeted but think using the word buddies is a cliché word.

"Well we already are, aren't we?" The ravenette beam at her with relieved eyes.

"Yeah."

And Mano continued reading his book and Karmen was leaning on her chair.

"No need for introduction."

"I know that."

* * *

 **Yeah, not the best fluff I could think of for seating chart. σ(^_^;)**


	8. Karmen's Weekend

**Some more genderbend character shall make an appearance!** "ψ(｀∇´)ψ

* * *

 _'Hey Karmen! U doing anything right now?'_ A text have appear on the receiver's phone.

 _'Not really.'_ Instantly replying the text.

 _'Do wanna hang out then?'_

'Sure.'

' _Cool. Meet you at the arcade. There's some people that are also coming.'_

'...'

'...'

' _Fine with me_.'

* * *

Karmen weekend was spent with her friends.

It's true that she doesn't have great social skills, but she actually have one friend at her school that she's talk to. It's just that **she's** not in her class.

And her friend is the complete opposite of her.

* * *

She was the third to arrive the destination to meet the people she gonna be with today.

Karmen worn a dark red tank top with a designed crop top over it with the design caption of **STRONG** in white fabricating color, gray cargo capris, white ankle socks, and black sneakers.

"Karmen, look like you made it." Her friend that texted her approach the redhead with a raven-hair boy with hazel eyes following behind.

The blunette was named Nagisa Shiota.

The girl was half a head shorter than Karmen and have sky blue hair but kept it in a ponytail that is held over her head with a hidden hair clip so the ends of her long fixated hair would look spiked as a boy's hair and have blue eyes that are a tab darker than her hair color. She have a petite and thin body structure that she could actually look like a guy (chest area). The clothes she's wearing was a dark blue guy tank top and the arm holes were big enough to reveal of bit of her sport bra but she worn a white hoodie to cover it, dark gray basketball shorts, and black and white converse.

"Sup Nagisa." She greet the girl and then notice the boy.

"Hey Karmen! I thought you wouldn't show up since I said I'm bringing some friends with me." She was a little relieved when they came face to face.

"How rude of you...!" The redhead retorted as a joke.

Between the redhead and blunette, they're great friends, but almost complete opposites.

* * *

Nagisa, weak in combat, social, and a all-around nice girl. She's usually quiet but once she talk to someone she would like, she become a delight to have around no matter where you are.

Karmen can't make friends due to her strength and reputation at school that they fear her. Nagisa is her only friend but they don't have class together, and they sometimes hang out during lunch and on weekends.

* * *

"So who's this?"

"Hm?" Nagisa was lost until she turn around to see the boy there.

"Oh! This is Akira Yukimura." She motion to him.

The hazel-eyed ravenette was wearing a simple green hoodie with a white T-shirt underneathe, simple blue jeans and red converse.

"Nice to meet you." He sounded a little force since he have heard stories about the wrath of Karmen Akabane from their school, none the less, in his and Nagisa's classroom.

The atmosphere became strain with force smiles and awkwardness coming from both parties vibe.

"W-well! There's one more person who suppose to be coming, but she's gonna be a little late." Nagisa came to the rescue in breaking the ice.

"Let's get going." The blunette's smile disguised in happiness to lighten the mood.

* * *

The arcade was a huge room. Almost similar to a casino for kids to teenagers. Where you actually play games by inserting coin in exchange for tickets base on how much you win, some poster are hanging on a bulletin board on the wall near the entrance, and some kids are already with their parent company them along with other teens by themselves or with the younger kids.

"I'm gonna go get us some tokens." Akira said as he already made his way to the counter.

"He seem nice." Karmen commented out of the blues.

"He's a nice guy. I'm pretty sure you're gonna like him."

* * *

And soon Nagisa's _best friend_ finally made it!

"I'm so sorry being late!" A girl who's the same height as Karmen appear as she approached Nagisa first.

"You finally made it! I thought you weren't gonna make it and we could up having an awkward third wheel." The blunette was elated to see the girl who was late.

'This must the person Nagisa have mentioned.' Karmen thought bitterly when she heard the 'third wheel' comment, which could of implied either her or Akira.

And when she was within close radius to the group.

She already made an observation of; "I see you brought Yukimura-kun here!" And already began a conversation with the ravenette, who was also elated to see her.

"Sugino-san, I want you to meet someone." The blunette was able to easily get the new girl's attention.

"O-o-oh! You must be...the redhead..." She kept the positive energy in her voice but she sort of falter when she met eyes with Karmen's mercury ones.

"Karmen Akabane, Tomo Sugino," Nagisa begins introduction. "Tomo Sugino, Karmen Akabane."

Tomo Sugino have short messy spiked black hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing her baseball uniform, the jersey, some jean shorts, and some slip-on shoes.

"Sup." The redhead greeted nonchalantly.

"H-hey there." Tomo greeted back.

* * *

Akira and Tomo have gotten quite comfortable with Karmen later the day.

They first thought she would 'cause trouble, but she did tell stories of the guys she defeated. Soon they told their stories of fighting back, or at least made peace with the people who oppose a threat.

And they got to know each other a little more.

Tomo is an all-sports player, but she prefer baseball, which she is currently playing for the season before summer vacation. And she told a story of one time she was currently in their school's softball team. One of the baseball announce they need someone who can pitch the _traditional_ way _,_ and she volunteer to do it. And soon she was known to be a baseball savior for they almost lost the game when their original pitcher had to go to a hospital for breaking his throwing arm.

Akira told a story that he didn't chose this school but was actually a transfer student. He was anti-social too until he helped Nagisa with her hair problem. And him and Nagisa been friends ever since then. And he haven't thought of joining any clubs since it was (to him) probably too late join any clubs the school have.

* * *

Right after telling stories and cracking some jokes.

Tomo went to the restroom and Akira went to pick up some snacks from the arcade's counter.

Karmen and Nagisa went to walk around until they found a game machine that included drums, for it was one of the rhythm games.

"So any news in your class?" Karmen starts up the conversation as each of them play to the beat shown on the screen.

"Honestly not much is going on— actually Tomo have a game Monday and I'm planning to come and watch to support her. Yukimura is gonna be gone for a week so he can visit his brother who is oversea in America. That's about it."

"Me neither...Well, I was actually planning to hang with this one guy in my class. But I think I'm just try and finish some games I got for my 3DS."

"Guy... You were able to make a friend?!" Nagisa was shock that she stopped playing and missed the notes.

And then went back to concentrating on the rhythm when a buzzer was sounding off the machine when a note is being miss or played wrong.

She didn't drop the subject.

"What did you do? Threaten the guy to befriend you?"

The redhead responded with a snicker.

"Actually the guy approached me and ask to be his friend."

"Describe him." The blunette was a little disbelief about this.

"Plain, anti-social in a different way, tall, dark hair like Yukimura, wears glasses, and act like the mature one between us. But all in all a really good guy."

"He approach _you?_ I don't believe you, can I meet the guy?"

"Of course. I'm sure Okuda doesn't mind an extra company."

* * *

Eventually everyone have to head home.

"You still don't believe me?"

"Well I honestly haven't heard of Okuda. And I know most of your classmates."

They were walking down the same shopping street to pick up a late noon snack.

"He is a really quiet guy. But he's actually an easy person to get along with and talk to whenever my classroom is being boring." Karmen describe a little more about him as a small grin spread across her face.

It was unnoticed by the owner, but her short friend saw it and was surprise.

'I'm guessing this Okuda guy is secretly crushing on her...' The blunette thought until she saw the redhead's grin became a blissful smile.

'Or maybe...the other way around.

* * *

⊂('ω'⊂ )))Σ≡=─༄༅༄༅༄༅༄༅༄༅

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Passing Note Game

**Paper Football!**

(┛●0●)┛⌒ ◇ ┗( •̀O •́ ┗)

* * *

Class was beginning and everyone was goofing off instead of making up late work.

It was fourth period and the teacher made it become a study hall. And the teacher isn't in the room at the moment.

As usual Mano was reading a book.

* * *

"You think the teacher really pays attention?"

"He's pretty laid-back."

"How about we play a game? The person who gets caught by the teacher loses."

"Yeeeeessss! What should play?"

"Simple, the host of the game writes whatever he/she wants on a piece of paper. But the person who have the note right now have to write their name down and add the sticker near their name before passing it to the next person. And the process continues til that person who have the note at the moment gets caught."

"The teacher gonna have to read it aloud for everyone here to hear!"

"What the hell are you gonna write?"

"Oh don't worry about it! It gonna be a surprise for both students!"

* * *

The teacher return to the classroom and ended the study hall and review the math formula everyone was most familiar of.

Fourth period continue and the teacher was none other than a tall black-haired man.

Takaomi Saeki.

'Let's the game begin!' Everyone in the class except a certain redhead and a certain violet eye students thought with evil glints in the classes' eyes.

Some snickers were being spread through the room.

Mr. Saeki had a puzzled expression seeing his students giggling. Cautiously eyeing each student and just brush the weirdness off and began his lesson.

* * *

As many minutes passed by and already half of the classroom written their name down.

With the sticker next to the name of Sora Hikaru.

Also how they pass the note to play their game was they fold it into a paper football and flick it to whichever desk they want to aim at.

And the paper (football) just so happen to land on Mano's desk that was three desks away to the ravenette's left from Sora's.

He was writing some notes down and the note landed onto his notebook that mess up his handwriting a little.

He unfolded the paper out of the open to read the content.

 **TRY NOT TO GET CAUGHT! BUT THERE'S A WAY YOU WON'T EMBARRASS YOURSELF!**

 **BUT IF YOU DO! THE NAME THAT HAVE THE STICKER NEXT TO IT HAVE TO DO THE FOLLOWING!**

 **GIVE A COMPLIMENT TO THE PERSON YOU LIKE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS! HAVE TO BE THREE COMPLIMENTS!**

 **NOW PASS IT ON TO WHO EVER AFTER YOU WRITTEN YOUR NAME AND MOVE THE STICKER NEXT TO YOUR'S THAT IS ON THIS PAPER!**

This confused the current holder greatly. he didn't notice Sora was trying to signal him to keep quiet about it.

He look at his redhead friend and pointed at the paper.

She caught on what he was asking without the needs of words. She look around the room to see one boy puffing his cheek in holding his laughter. She was suspicious about it and use hand motion to say it was just a game.

He shrug and folded the paper back to its original form.

But apparently the folding creases made enough loud noises for Mr. Saeki to hear it, even when Mano is currently sitting in the back row.

"What you got there Okuda-kun?" The teacher asked as he casually stroll up to said boy's desk.

EVERYONE snapped their toward the two ravenettes to witness a scene to become of.

'Crap...!'

Saeki snatched the paper and read the content.

A mischievous smile was shine through with dark vibes of danger.

He grab the mechanical pencil from the spectacled boy. Then flatten the paper out against the window and wrote something on the paper.

Mano somehow knew what his intentions were from the vibe, the smug look on his face, and how he look at him without seeing, more like, not needing to know what the older man was writing.

His voice said aloud ' _Captain Obvious.'_

 _"Look like OKUDA-KUN is the **victor.** " _He announce very blandly but behind those words were a teaser.

Giving the paper back to the owner/winner/victim along with his mechanical pencil.

Mano was irritated when he found his name.

The teacher's handwriting was horribly sloppy since he written his name quickly, and to put the cherry on top of that sundae.

The sticker was little over the 'M'.

Mano blood was boiling in embarrassment and in anger.

Karmen who was the closest to the boy seating chart wise and socially. She watch the whole scene along with everyone and a thin line form across her lips.

If only she paid attention to the content on the paper.

Mano stands up from his chair and kept his head down. All you can read on his face was he was blushing mess and a nervous wreck.

"I really like you." He began his compliments.

"I like how you're really strong, beating up all of the other delinquents in our school. Whether they for good reason or ridiculous ones." It was no brainer who he was force to talk about.

The redhead eyes widen in somewhat horror. She tear her gaze away from the speaker and stare down at her own desk.

"People thinks you're horrible and uneasy to have around with, but I honestly thought that too, but that was because I've never notice you and the rumors and until I got to know you better... And then notice the rumors too afterwards."

'Oh my god...' Karmen thought anxiously.

You're not a bad person at all and you're someone that's worth having in their life. So thanks for being my friend and I hope we can continue with what we have."

He stayed quiet and sat down.

Many eyes widen and a whistle was heard from Mr. Saeki.

"Alright everyone!" Thankfully interrupting the awkward tension in the class for the sake of Mano's and Karmen's. "Let's continue the lesson."

Mano's slam his head against his table and stay there for the rest of the lesson.

Karmen rested her head on her sleeves.

* * *

Mr. Saeki decided to have the rest of class time be free time.

Everyone was in their own little groups leaving the two students alone.

Mano still had his head down but this time his arm were his pillows for his chin.

He turn his head toward the redhead who was shaking at the moment.

This worried him that he got up and slowly approach the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with caution.

She responded by slowly turning her head to meet the boy's violet eyes.

When two pair of different eye colors clash.

One began chuckling.

"What is it?" She asked through narrow eyes.

"You're blush matches you hair...!" Mano answer which soon became a snicker out of his throat.

She straighten her back quickly from her curl position and look up to the ravenette.

"What are you talking about?!" She's definitely losing her cool with the immense blush still on her face for display. "Look at your face..!"

Both of their blushes were huge and matched the girl's natural hair color, if not, both shades became darker as they were arguing about who was more embarrass.

"Thank to Mr. Saeki, I have to speak in front of the whole class!"

"It more embarrassing when the speaker was talking about someone!" She shouted as she rocketed out of her seat and try to push Mano away.

She couldn't due to the embarrassment weighing her down like a ton.

"Alright I'm sorry for embarrassing you..." He smiles sheepishly. "But I'm not planning to take those words back."

"You...!"

* * *

 **HEEEEEEYYYYY! Finally an update on my part!**

 **So sorry about that! I was having writer blocks...some what. I had some other chapters worked on and almost done, but I was planning them to add them later into the collection.**

 **I felt like this chapter was a little rush and a bit of going everywhere.**

* * *

 **ALTERNATE ENDING!**

When the older male written down someone's name. He gave back the pencil to Mano.

" _Karmen seem to be the_ _ **winner**!_ " He announce in monotone excitement.

This surprised both students.

"And it looks like you admire me 'cause I'm your favorite teacher!"

Majority of the class began laughing at the scene which is gonna become of.

Giving the paper to the winner.

She was beyond piss about this. She read everything that was written on the paper from the directions to the order of speaking three compliments to the person you _'like_.'

Mano could only facepalm.

"Alright." She began her compliments.

"I'm surprise you still work here despite skipping your job and passing your work onto your students."

The whole class shouted; "OOOOOOOOOooooooooh!"

This irked the older male.

"How you're the youngest teacher yet, you're doing a crappy job of a teacher. How long have you work here? You must be new this year!"

one after another tick marks were visibly notice.

"Since I know how long you've been working and you're still here, that tells me you're not a newbie at teaching, but you still suck. So points for effort though!"

"See ya after class." Mr. Saeki said in a demonic voice as he left the room to get some referral paper for her.

'Why am I not even surprise.' Mano sigh but smile at the girl who won.


	10. Friends Meeting Friends

**THANKS FOR READING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING!**

ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ

* * *

Mano was walking down the hallways...

Carrying a lot of textbooks of various school subjects.

'Mr. Saeki, what is it that you have to do other than doing your _job_..!

So apparently the ravenette just happened to ran into that teacher as he just dropped off his bag to class and exit the room to go to the restroom.

"Okuda! Great timing!" The taller and older ravenette exclaimed as he was jogging up to the boy.

Just to randomly drop off the textbooks onto Mano's arm before using his full speed to continuing run down the hallways.

"Wha— UGH!"

"Deliver them to the office!" Mr. Saeki ordered without a thanks and point at the opposite direction for where the office is. And then he turn his whole upper body forward to bring in more energy for running.

Sounds like he's chasing after a certain student who plans to hide from his presence.

"WAIT! MR. SAE—DANG IT!" Mano yell and just walk to the office all furious.

He was soon struggling with holding them as the weight started getting heavier and his arm strength slowly decreasing.

"Oh man, about to give in right now...!" He speak to himself panicked that he'll make a fool of himself, his hands started shaking.

And luck is not gonna be on his side today. The books started leaning forward ahead of him and as he try to rebalance the stack, and just so, he end up tripping on _air_ and begin falling forward.

"I got you." Said a small female's voice, stopping the stack of textbooks, pushing and holding them in place against Mano's chest.

"A-ah, thank you..." Moving the books in a better position. "For that."

Mano kept moving forward, on his way to the office, and wasn't able to get a good look at his rescuer.

But he saw the top of her head was a flash of blue.

* * *

"HERE...!" Slamming the textbooks in front of one the other teacher in the office onto his desk, exhausted.

"I see..." The man pushing his glasses up. "Mr. Saeki decided to pass his work on to you."

Mano can only nod vigorously.

The teacher could only chuckle.

"Classic Saeki."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Okuda, what made you so late? It's very rare to see you tardy." The redhead girl ask in a teasing manner.

"Mr. Saeki was skipping work..." He mutter as he was rotating his hand around to hear some cracks from his wrist.

"Anyway, I have someone who she wants to meet you."

"What?" He was only asking for both of themselves this because:

1.) For Karmen of why he need to do so.

2.) Karmen actually have a friend? With social skills just as bad and almost worse than his?

"My friend Nagisa doesn't believe me that I made another friend." She explained very simple with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Wait. You actually have a friend?" The boy asking the question very doubtful.

Yeah I do, even with skills I have that makes people run for the hills." She added knowing her _second_ friend was doubting her, obviously from the tone in his voice. Not to mention, her cat like grin came into view when she mentioned her social skills.

"She go to our school too. So during lunch we can go meet her then. She also told me she's bringing a guy she became friends with recently to join us."

"Well..." Thinking whether he would say yes or no. He honestly wanted to finish his meal quickly and head over to the library.

"Don't worry about it. I've met Nagisa's guy friend." Reassuring and convincing the redhead was speaking of. "He's pretty preppy and very nice to have a chat with."

'Is she just saying that about this guy coming over just so I have someone to talk with too? Also, there's probably no way I could get away without being dragged down again.'

He gave in.

"Alright."

"Excellent."

* * *

Karmen said that everyone is gonna meet at the school's rooftop.

The two are eating as they waited. Sitting near the fences surrounding the area.

"You nervous?" Karmen broke the ice as she took a bite out of her melon bread.

"New people, my social skills, feeling a little downgraded when you said you already got a friend before meeting me." He answer hotly as he was picking up some rice with his chopsticks. "Anyway, who was it that you said Nagisa was bringing?"

And out of pure coincidence the door open revealing the two appointed students with their own lunch boxes.

One was shorter almost to a height of a elementary student and both structure look very thin. Have sky blue hair that is spiked but brush down forward that seemingly almost cover her eyes. Have a very feminine face and sapphire blues eyes. She's wearing a white long sleeved shirt but have the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a navy blue vest over it as a top, gray cargo pants that a little too baggy for her body, and black loafers.

"Ah Nagisa!" The redhead greeted happily to the blunette. "Perfect timing, and I see you brought Akira." Stating her observation in calm enthusiasm.

"You were really eager that we should meet the guy you've been friend with for a while." She replies.

"So who's the guy that we're gonna meet?" Akira ask with eagerness shown everywhere on his face, the tone in his voice, and vibe.

He appear to almost have the same height as Mano's except shorter than him but still taller than Nagisa and Karmen. Appearance of black hair as Mano's but have straight cut bangs, hazel for the color of his pupils. wearing a light camo 3/4 shirt, black skinny jean, and red converse.

"Everyone," Karmen begins introduction and motioning her hand to her friend. "This is Mano Okuda."

"P-p-please to meet you...!" Mano stutter like a machine malfunctioning.

"A-ah, yeah, please to meet you too. I'm Nagisa Shiota." She gave a small smile.

Akira chuckle at the boy's reaction.

"Well hey there, I'm Akira Yukimura." Giving a small wave as he sat down next to him.

"So you're the the guy Karmen befriended?" He continued.

* * *

As lunch continues.

Karmen and Nagisa were in their own conversation while Akira was asking questions to Mano that so far only answer yes or no.

Questions were asked and answers were kept the same.

Until one question.

"So is it true that you confessed your feelings to Karmen?" Akira asked like it's no big deal since it was a long time ago.

"Wha— Ha—" Causing the ravenette to almost choke on his food.

Moments later after almost chugging down a whole water bottle, he stay alive and was able to swallow his food.

"C-confess? What are you talking about?!" Crimson blood slightly glowing on his cheeks.

"Then how else did you guys meet?" The second tallest raventte asked with a surprise expression.

After explaining how it became the current situation (Ch.1), Akira almost had an facial expression of disappointment when he heard the main reason.

"But then later as I got to know her. I realized she's a great person, that I should cherish our friendship. She's maybe problematic, but she makes life really exciting."

Akira's eyes widen a little of hearing what Mano said afterwards.

"Is she..." Then a new subject was introduce by the violet-eyed boy's observation.

"Hm?"

"Is her hair always been that way? Or there's something holding her hair like that?" Using his chopsticks pointing at Nagisa. She was talking with Karmen but he was looking at the back of her head.

"Oh yeah," Akira exclaim. "One time Nagisa told me she wanted to look like a guy. And a while ago she told me she chopped off her hair once, but then it grew back a couple of years later. And she still wanted to look guy-like yet she doesn't wanted to cut her hair again, and that's when I came in and help her with her hair problems."

Mano thought it was weird because he remember seeing short hair of blue and yet heard a girl's voice.

He didn't judge her life choice as he smiled.

"I'm guessing that how you guys met?"

"Pretty much." He continue eating his lunch like everyone in their small group.

"But I honestly think it's such a waste." Akira added. "Nagisa have really pretty hair that it wouldn't be bad to have it down once in a while. Plus, it's kinda painful having long hair tightly pulled up."

Seeing how the hair was being held up and over the blunette's head, it does look a little painful.

"How long is Nagisa's hair exactly?"

"Let's see," The hazel eye boy had a glint in his eyes. "Nagisa! Show how long your hair is to Okuda!"

Said girl flinched.

She turn to Mano a little nervous.

"You're not gonna judge, right?"

"Why would I...? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Karmen instantly pluck something off her head also moving her whole head forward so she can remove the hair band swiftly.

locks of blue hair fell to the front that pass her shoulders. Different locks of hair in different length longer or shorter than another, her bangs were short enough to reveal the full view of her blue eyes.

'beautiful...' Is the word Mano thought...then realize he said that aloud.

Nagisa blush at the random compliment.

"T-thanks...?"

"Wh-what! I'm sorry—I did—It's just—" Blushing a little bit worse than the girl. "YOU HAVE PRETTY HAIR." Oh my god Mano, what the hell?!

Akira and Karmen can only laugh at the scene.

Two people's blushing worsen as they heard laughter in the air— stabbing their hearings.

* * *

"Lunch is over. Let's head back to class." Nagisa recover and left the roof first. "It was fun getting to know you Okuda-kun." She did a quick bow and reveal a pleasant smile to the glasses wearing boy before making her leave.

"It was great meeting you, we should hang out again, outside of school!" Akira said in pure happiness.

"Wait," The hazel eye ravenette ask for the other ravenette's cellphone. "I'm gonna add my number so we can hang out sooner."

'Two friends...!' No words to describe how happy Mano is right now making a couple of more friends.

* * *

"You're not putting you're hair up?" Akira observe the obvious with surprise eyes.

"I don't have a clip on me since Karmen still have it." Her voice falter a little that what she said was half a lie.

"This have to do with Okuda's little compliment, huh?" He stated in a matter of fact. "Wow, something that small cause a big impact. Also you don't have your other hairband on." Another observation Akira pointed at her wrist that have the small black band around it.

"I guess letting your hair down is relaxing and helps your head a lot." A blush was spread across her face.

The ravenette could only chuckled as he put a hand on her head.

"I think our new friend is a great addition in our group."

* * *

 **TAAAA-DAAAAAAAHHHHHH! More genderbends!**

 **Also I'm running out of idea for more KARMANAMI moments. So leave a review with your ideas. I do have some ideas, but that for later as a connected one-shots development.**


	11. Library Encounter

**Next genderbend appearance!**

* * *

"I'm gonna head to the library." The raven boy reported as he was picking up his lunch box.

"Alright, I'll see you after lunch."

Mano and Karmen each said their goodbye and said to meet up later.

* * *

Mano favorite genre is sci-fi due to liking the advance terms they use in their vocabulary for anything related to science.

He have read most of the sci-fi books the library can offer and his favorite series is currently on a hiatus.

"Any new ones...any new ones..." He repeatedly mutter to himself as he look for a new series he can get hook on as he's waits for his current favorite one to have a new book.

Skimming his finger through the selection to come across a manga version of one of the stories he had already read.

 _Maxium Ride. By James Patterson, Art by Narae Lee._

It was the first volume.

'I didn't know there was manga version of this.'

Taking the book off the shelf into his hand to skim through the pages.

The artstyle is impressive and the character design was on spot! Details in each panel and a lot of screentones were used. Mano was familiar with the scene drawn compare to his imaginations when he read the words describing the scenes.

Satisfied with his first impression on the manga, he smiled and kept the book.

"WAAAAAAIIITTTTT!"

Came running was a boy with light brown with tint of magenta hair in a short bob and eye color of pale pink. Wearing only a white shirt with black tie, and some black pants with brown loafers.

His expression was intimidating as the running boy was closing in on the ravenette.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!?" He turn to the caller.

First instinct for Mano was to protect the book. Holding it close to his chest and curl his body a little, prepare for the impact.

Soon one boy got tackled to the floor, face front onto the floor.

Luckily his glasses weren't broken but was position wrong. One stands was hanging his ear swinging back and forth as the owner turn around quickly.

"WHA—" A pair of hands slam against his mouth and his head slam black to the floor.

"SHUSH! WE'RE IN A LIBRARY!" The tackler shouted.

"TELL THAT TO YOUR VOICE!" Matching the volume of his voice to the coconut head.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME."

* * *

"Man... I missed lunch." The light brunette mutter.

"And~ all~ I wanted was to make a quickie and pick up a book and then head over to the cafeteria to get some food~!" Whining out his plans out loud to purposely annoy the ravenette.

"I wonder who's fault was it?" He mutter in a sarcastic monotone voice.

The librarian quickly found the two and was pissed beyond.

After giving the boys a lecture, she demand that they give up their whole lunchtime and help organize the books that have been returned. Which there was quite a lot that involves moving two full booked carts with many genres that neither were familiar with.

They just begun and never spoke a word to each other after the lecture but one was purposely complain about one another.

And during their time they would pick a topic for each other...

Which was the whole time, arguing about which book belong to which shelf. Along with which genre was better, one genre verses another, and which author writes the best stories.

* * *

After the long work.

They sat down on the floor and their backs against the bookshelves with a ten feet distance between them.

Still haven't exchange a word with each other.

Mano who still had the Maxium Ride manga in his possession was beginning to read.

"What part are you at?" The coconut hair boy ask.

"H-huh? Oh, the part where Max and Angel are reunited in captivity."

"Ahhh, that part was bittersweet."

"I guess it is..."

Another silence have surface the room.

A stomach began growling.

One of the boy was blushing of loud it was. Considering the library being the quiet place in school.

'I can't believe we're done before lunch is over...but all the food is probably gone..."

But then the sound of a lunch box popping open was heard a few feet away.

It was Mano's lunch box.

'FOOD!'

Having eyes staring at you like a desperate hungry wolf, it gave the glasses wearing boy chills.

'I can't believe I almost forgot I brought my lunch with me.' Mano thought and try to ignore the creepy stare.

Quietly thanking for the food. He grabbed ahold of his chopsticks and began picking up some rice.

He ate very little as he knows eyes were still on him.

Mano sighed and did what he thought was right.

Slowly getting up, Mano got up from his spot on the floor and walk over to the coconut-haired boy.

"You look like you need this more than I do." His voice sounding a little force. He bend down a little and held out his open lunch box.

Without hesitation the hungry boy took the lunch box out of Mano's hand. And instantly stuffing the food content into his mouth as much as he could before lunchtime was over.

"Whew~ that was some really good food!"

"I-I'm glad y-you like it..." Amaze of how little of time his lunch box was cleaned.

* * *

"Well I'm Yuzuru Fuwa. And since you gave me your food, we're now friends!" The coconut stated his name with a huge smile on his face.

"R-r-really...?" Mano asked for clarification. 'If food was the key to making friends. Why didn't I do that in the first place...?' But even if he did that, it means approaching unfamiliar people, introductions, and ongoing conversation he wouldn't be able to keep up anyway.

"I'm Mano Okuda."

"Uh-huh!" Yuzuru replies happily.

They both left the library together. And they actually had a positive conversation about books.

But it stopped suddenly when the two boys heard a buzzer going off from the library doors.

"I forgot we have a book neither of us checked it out!"

Mano turn to his new friend for any idea to make the trouble lessen.

But the bespectacled boy only find himself looking at a wall.

Searching wildly to find the pink-eyed boy running and about to turn to a corner.

"YOU CAN HAVE IT! I ALREADY READ IT PLENTY OF TIMES~~!" He shouted fast in his sentence as it was getting quieter when he was long gone around the corner.

'SOME FRIEND YOU ARE FOR DITCHING! ALSO, WHY DID YOU WANT IT SO BADLY WHEN YOU ALREADY RE—'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder from behind.

His whole body tense and he wanted to refuse to look back for he knows who it was. But he have no choice but disobey his mind. Turning around to find the librarian glaring and her anger expression very obvious. And her action were also an obvious proof as she tighten her grip on his shoulder and smile in an irritating way.

'FUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Mano was happy to befriend another person but deciding if he regret it or not. And the lecture he received became shouting for half an hour.

But it ended it all well since Mano was only let out with a warning and was able to check out the Maxium Ride manga.

* * *

 **I honestly had no idea Yuzuru could be a boy's name til I googled it. The results was a Japanese figure skater who took part in the Olympic in 2014.**

 **So I hope you guys like another Genderbend character introduction. And sorry for the long chapter to find out Fuwa's first name near the end.**


	12. Summer Vacation for Everyone!

**Finally uploaded a cover for my story! I got a scanner that did a great job to help me uploading it. Yes I did the drawing myself, so I hope this help with describing the main gender bend better than how I written the main characters of KarManami.**

 **...though I should redo his hair...**

* * *

Summer vacation have begun!

Akira wanted to spend some time inside since the weather is making everyone sweat. Also he didn't wanted to be a loner for today.

He tried texting the guys he talk to during class invites to hang out with him. But they all said that they already made plans.

"It's so hot~~!" Akira complains. Right now he's sitting on his desk working on some homework his teacher gave to his class which he honestly didn't want to work on it at all. So it's really thanks to his boredom that he's answering algebra math problems.

The only thing eventful is that his older brother gonna be visiting soon, which he is excited. But truly still want to have friends over!

Then out of the blue and procrastinating he begin texting Nagisa.

'It's finally summer vacation! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ' The ravenette started the conversation with that text.

Waiting for a reply.

Waiting...

Waiting...

The boy sigh expecting the short blunette already have plans for the summer. He got up from his desk and flop onto his bed in sadness.

'So lonely right now...' He thought as he could maybe just sleep the whole day. Taking comfort on the blankets and his eyelids begin to close.

And just then his phone vibrated in his hand. What a wake up call.

He instantly sprung up from his sleeping position and look at the message on his screen.

' _Yeah it is. How are you?'_ Was Nagisa's reply.

He felt very happy that someone sacrificed her time to talk to him. He texted her with a giddy grin as he types away his word with his thumbs.

 _'It so hot!'_

 _'Yeah it is.'_

After some time their conversation have ended when she said she have to go.

 _'So much chores to do on a hot day...'_

 _'That's suck...for you! Lol'_

 _' （；¬＿¬)'_

 _'Just kidding! I'll see you later Nagi'_

 _'Nagi?'_

' _NAGISA!'_

* * *

Soon Akira's older brother came home. He came to spend his summer vacation with his family, which his parent are happily welcoming back when he entered through the door.

"Akira-bro!" The tall ravenette calls out when he found the younger one walking down the stairs.

"Bro!" He jump off the few last steps of the stairs to greet the twenty five year old man with a bear hug.

"So glad the family is back together." The mother spoke so sweet as she and her husband are witnessing the beautiful bromance.

"Mom, don't say stuff like that. It almost sounds depressing." Aguri sheepishly grin.

Aguri Yukimura is a researcher oversea in America. He also takes part in the pharmacy stock market. He's appears very similar to Akira but it should be the other way around except he's tall and built with small muscles for a guy.

"How was your trip back here?"

"It was a long trip! I'm just glad a friend of mine still lives here to pick me up from the air port. Though my friend **did** charge me for the extra mile to get here..." He laugh weakly for being the nice guy he is when he actually tipped him to cover the gas money.

"Well 'nuff said!" State the father of the Yukimura family. "Why don't you boys catch up on some stuff while your mother and I head over to the store to make dinner?"

"That's right~ you're a freshman this year!" Aguri exclaim all excited. "You gotta tell me about your current school life right now!" He drape his arm over Akira's shoulder and his smile widen to hear the stories.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"So how long you're staying in Japan"

"give or take about two weeks."

The two Yukimura brothers decided to talk and catch up with each other over some ice cream Aguri volunteer paying. Most of the time they were talking about how they're doing and other normal topics.

"How it like to be a freshman in high school?"

"Well I'm still at the middle school. And it's going smoothly as I made some friends."

"Think you can describe your friends to me?"

The younger ravenette have to think about each one he hangs out with. He made a lot of friends but he mainly made four specifically.

"Well there's this guy who such a nice guy, but a little on the shy side. But he at least make our group nice and in order since there's girl in our group who would cause trouble with other student at my school."

"What's their names? I would like to meet your friends within the time I'm staying."

"The guy I've mention is name Mano Okuda and the girl who cause trouble is name Karmen Akabane. In my opinion I think they're a weird pair to be together, but their friendship seem to help them out. And then there's this girl who's a **huge** tomboy. She would even put her hair up over her head to look like a guy. She a wonderful person, quiet at first until you get to know her, which applies to Okuda as well."

 **"I see."**

Then the topic changed the moment Aguri expression change when he wants to tease someone. Times that he hear some juicy gossip so he will never let Akira to live it down.

"So any **girls** falling you?" Aguri asking with a smug look on his face and nudging his younger brother teasingly with elbow, that have the ice cream in his hand. "Come on, it just us here, there's no use hiding."

"Honestly, not any girls I like or have liked me so far." Akira swat away the elbow.

Then the table turned and this time Akira was the one with the smug look.

"What about **you?** Have any women you fallen for?"

"Meh, there's maybe one actually." The older brother reply nonchalantly as he lick his ice cream. "Have to admit, she's a hard catch."

"When can I meet this woman?" Akira was moving his eye brows up and down as a joke.

"Not sure. We're in the same class, but I don't know her name but we happen to be partners in a project we have to do."

When he turn his brother. Akira had a look of disappointment.

"Is this love at first sight, really? What **part** of her have you fallen?" He ask with disapprovement in his voice, assuming he likes her for her boobs.

"Wha— It's not like that! I just want to get to know her that's all! I want to make more friends." Aguri'a blood risen to his cheeks as he scooted away and moving his free arms around in a gesture of panicking.

 **"Then get to know her then."** Akira deadpanned, ordering his own brother to man up.

"Alrighty then! I do have her number." He was fiddling with his phone and nervously typing a text messages. Akira as not impress but was more irritated when he look over his hands.

"JUST CALL HER!"

* * *

 **Yeah I'm taking a break from Karmanami and throw in some NagiKae and very little of _that_ shipping. ** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Honestly I couldn't find any boy names for Aguri. And I ended up keeping the name the same.**


End file.
